Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{11}{12}-1\dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{11}{12}} - {1} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {1} + {\dfrac{11}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{11}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{2}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{2}{12}$